


Pack.

by cottoncandyacey



Series: Non-Sexual A/B/O Oneshots and Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), No Smut, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/cottoncandyacey
Summary: Keith realizes that maybe his teammates finding out that he's an omega isn't so bad, especially since nobody makes a fuss, and they even make a nest for them all to bond in.





	Pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how sexual the A/B/O tag is, so I decided to spice it up and add a little fluff! I'll be making a series of these, using different fandoms, characters, pairings, prompts, etc.! I'm totally open to suggestions!!
> 
> I wanted to use a fandom I haven't touched in a while... I hope that everyone is in character!

Keith blinked, looking at the nest waiting for him in the break room.

Lance was sprawled over Hunk, who was chatting with Pidge, who was leaning with their back on Shiro’s arm, who was explaining something to Allura, who was sat next to Coran, who noticed Keith. 

So really, it was a mess.

“There you are my boy! Come here, now! Number One suggested we all make a nest for you, considering you seemed stressed over us finding out that you’re an omega!” Coran chattered, drawing attention to Keith.

His walls instinctively pulling up, Keith’s shoulders hitched up and he tensed, scent tinging bitter with his fear, only to be soothed by the voice of Shiro, an old friend and his first pack member ever.

“Come on Keith. It’ll be good for us. We’re all your pack now.”

Doubt waved off of Keith in a sour scent, and Shiro sighed, gently nudging Pidge up and walking over, keeping his posture open and not closed off at all, knowing it would make Keith tense up more. They’d always respected each other and been close, but Shiro’s occasionally rough alpha tendencies did scare Keith sometimes. Knowing this, Shiro offered a kind smile before extending his hand.

“You can sit with me the whole time.”

Now  _ that _ was tempting, and after a bit of thought, Keith cautiously put his hand in Shiro’s, letting his pack member lead him over to the nest, settling into Shiro’s side but refusing contact with anyone else, though he allowed Pidge to get close to him. But no touching. That much was clear.

So his teammates respected that, continuing to chatter amongst themselves, while Keith slowly eased up, hesitating after a few long minutes before shifting to press his leg against Pidge’s, not missing how their face split into a grin.

Somehow, somewhere along the way as Hunk got up to go make food for them to eat, Coran trotting after, Keith watched as Lance moved over, hesitating and glancing to Keith for approval first before Keith nodded tensely, and the other boy laid over his legs, wheezing when Shiro moved to rest his legs over Lance’s chest, pulling a laugh from Pidge and Keith when Lance complained loudly.

…a pack, huh? 

Maybe he’d really get a real pack this time, not just Adam and Shiro. Keith grinned at the thought of that, as Hunk returned, Allura pushing on Shiro’s legs to free their blue paladin.

Shiro moved obediently, and took a milkshake from Hunk, who was passing them out to everyone, even informing Keith that his was dairy free. Keith muttered his thanks, but Hunk waved it off, lifting his milkshake into the air.

“To our pack!” He exclaimed eagerly, and the other paladins, and Allura, echoed it.

_ Our pack. _

Keith liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! On the idea or fic, either is good!
> 
> Take care, thank you for reading!


End file.
